People want to feel safe. When feeling safe is not an option, people would be comforted to know that help would be quickly at hand if needed. Unfortunately there are many situations where people feel unsafe, such as traveling late at night, on foot, through a high crime-rate part of town.
Although many people now have smartphones, wherein emergency services are just a quick wireless phone call away, there might be situations where there is no opportunity to make such a call.
Accordingly, for at least the foregoing reasons there exists a need to provide an improved method and system to autonomously warn others that the user of a smartphone is in danger.